


“i look at you all”

by Im_Batman (orphan_account)



Category: Music RPF, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions Of McLennon, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of underage drinking, Sexual Tension, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Im_Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>· George has always felt a bit out of place within The Beatles and maybe a little envious of the group's two lead singers ·</p>
            </blockquote>





	“i look at you all”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Beatles drabble in joj's pov to get me out of my writer's block funk.

· · · · ·   
When they're on stage, the two men seem to unconsciously gravitate towards each other. Meeting in the middle in perfect harmony, voices melting together to create a unique sound. With shoulders brushing, they practically purr into the same mic. The two Beatles almost kiss the device with their slick lips, breathing heavily in sync and holding each other's stare.   
Their adam's apples bob when they swallow and gasp and croon, in all their debauched glory   
George watches all this from the far side of the stage, equally sweaty and twice as jealous. Not a single pair of eyes stray from them, especially the young birds in the audience, shrieking and clawing at the air uselessly as if they could almost reach out to touch the band members. George's dark sweat-soaked fringe tickles his eyelids and his body is a furnace under the constricting suit. Slippery palms make it harder to play the guitar and he nearly misses his part. His cheeks burn and his heart tries to recover from the near mistake.  
John and Paul still seem to be having a blast front and center while George, with his bony structure, floppy hair, and youthful features, is stuck inhabiting the deserted left side of the stage. He burns with envy and shame. Hopeful, the Beatle looks to their drummer for some sign of understanding. Unfortunately, Ringo appears quite content to just nod his head to the beat.   
· · · · ·  
There's John with all his sharp lines and bulky frame.  
His strong, roman nose. His hard-cut jaw. His curled smirk.  
His hazel eyes with a mischievous glint. His boyish grin with a wicked edge. His smart humor with cruel undertones. His twisted tongue with filthy intentions.  
There's Paul with all his perfect symmetry and lithe build.  
His wide, doe eyes. His nicely arched eyebrows. His long, feathery eyelashes.  
His charming, innocent smile that has conned it's way into pub after seedy pub. His nice full mouth that has caused thigh-trembling pleasure and wrapped around numerous fags and cold pints. His honest manners that have completely disappeared behind closed doors. His well-kept appearance that has eventually turned into loose ties, rolled sleeves, and untucked shirt-tails.  
John and Paul, together, they're a sight to behold.   
· · · · ·  
Then there's George, with his skinny structure and hollow features.   
His squinty eyes. His sunken cheeks. His almost unibrow.   
His thin, inexperienced mouth that has disappointed countless birds. His awkward, misshapen nose that has only ever gotten in the way. His weak, pointy chin that has known the other end of a bullies fist nearly his entire childhood. His gangly body that never seems to fill his clothes.  
· · · · ·  
But then there's Pattie.  
Giggling and blushing and staring at him on set.   
With her soft, blonde hair. Her inviting, pink lips. Her big blue eyes darkened with lust.  
Eagerly pawing at George's clothes. Leading him into the nearest dressing room. Sighing and moaning and whimpering his name. Pushing his hand up her skirt.   
“I want you,” she whispers into his ear.  
George. She wants George.  
Awkward, fumbling George.  
Sweaty, skinny, sheepish George.  
Lonely left sided George.  
· · · · ·  
He's not like John and Paul, but he doesn't mind so much anymore.  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I absolutely adore George.
> 
> Comment your thoughts and leave kudos below!


End file.
